<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>discovery and nuances by gabriphales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799834">discovery and nuances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales'>gabriphales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Trans Male Character, gabe is a good sheltered christian boy uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gabriel is inexperienced. aziraphale attempts to give him a little preview, and ends up getting much more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>discovery and nuances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ive had this idea for months help me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"i've never... i've never seen one before." gabriel mutters. his chest is hurting, mocked by sharp, diagonal pains. they shoot through his ribs, bursting outwards as his own shame takes over. aziraphale smiles, and reaches out to take hold of his wrist. fingers curving around the padded bone, his thumb rubbing.</p><p>"come on, then." he says, pulling him into the bed. "have a look, if you're so interested."</p><p>gabriel exhales. a wiry, tired sound. "i don't want you to be uncomfortable."</p><p>aziraphale giggles like he's never heard anything more amusing. "i won't be. come on, i took off my panties just for you to see. it won't bite."</p><p>"yes, i know <i>that.</i>" gabriel snaps, only slightly bitter. "i'm just worried. scared, really. what if i hurt you? or make you feel, y'know, fetishized?"</p><p>aziraphale uncrosses his legs. it's a precarious invitation. "you're too sweet, i can see why they made you the youth pastor."</p><p>"oh, hush." gabriel quiets him, sinking into the empty space he's been offered. tucked between aziraphale's thighs. "alright, you can lift your skirt now."</p><p>"you think you're ready?" aziraphale laughs, twisting his fingers at the hemline. </p><p>gabriel gives him a pointed look. "yes. i'm sure."</p><p>the plaid bunches of pleated fabric go up with a ceremonious tug. aziraphale spreads his legs just wide enough for gabriel to properly salivate over the sight. his cheeks flushed, humbled by the drawn out stare gabriel locks into.</p><p>"if something's wrong, i can cover up again." he mumbles, fighting the urge to curl in on himself. </p><p>gabriel shakes his head fiercely. "no, no. it's perfect, you're perfect, i just - "</p><p>he flexes his fingers, his hand trembling.</p><p>"can i touch?"</p><p>aziraphale goes breathless. "please."</p><p>gabriel's thumb is quick to trace over the soft outer labia. smooth and slick, he fits between the folds, rolling over his clit. it's red, hopelessly swollen, and gabriel wants to ask him if that means he needs this. if he's anywhere near as desperate as gabriel is. but his throat is too dry, and his tongue too heavy in his mouth. there's better purposes for the latter, after all. he wants to be tasting him, he wants to taste - </p><p>"<i>gabriel,</i>" aziraphale sobs. "you're so good. you'll make me cum. i can't, i can't - "</p><p>gabriel's first instinct is to hum against him. something he does whenever aziraphale gets restless, regardless of the reason. it's comforting, a grounding technique. of course, in this scenario, it only proves to have aziraphale rutting down harder. squirming, and pressing his feet into the mattress.</p><p>"your tongue. please, inside me, inside, i need it." he whimpers, sounding utterly gone. gabriel gives in without tiring, doubling his efforts as he flicks at the tender head, before dipping lower to push past his entrance. the flesh there quivers and tenses, clamping around him. and aziraphale makes the most blessed, holy noise. crying out with no recourse; writhing out the last shocks of his orgasm.</p><p>when gabriel pulls back, he wipes his chin clean. having the audacity to grin, full of pride. "good?"</p><p>aziraphale nods, his chest still heaving. "good."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>